1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed in general to communications systems and more particularly, to channel state information feedback and data transmission in coordinated multi-point (CoMP) wireless communications systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known wireless telecommunications systems, transmission equipment in a base station or access device transmits signals throughout a geographical region which is known as a cell. As technology has evolved, more advanced equipment has been introduced that can provide services that were not possible previously. This advanced equipment might include, for example, an E-UTRAN (evolved universal terrestrial radio access network) node B (eNB), a base station or other systems and devices. Such advanced or next generation equipment is often referred to as long-term evolution (LTE) equipment, and a packet-based network that uses such equipment is often referred to as an evolved packet system (EPS). An access device is any component, such as a traditional base station or an LTE eNB (Evolved Node B), which can provide user equipment (UE) or mobile equipment (ME) with access to other components in a telecommunications system.
Coordinated multi-point (CoMP) transmission and reception is one solution for providing a more ubiquitous user experience in wireless communication systems especially for users at cell-edge. In known CoMP systems, the feedback procedure is often designed based on single cell non-cooperative scenarios, and in some scenarios additional feedback would be needed.